


Merry & Bright

by personalobserver



Series: Harry's Undies [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, Blow Job, Christmas, Harry in Panties, I have a weakness for Harry in panties, I love that tag, Louis can't resist Harry's mouth, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, college student Harry, late christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalobserver/pseuds/personalobserver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis visits Harry in his dorm room before Christmas break. They both really missed each other, so, obviously, smut happens. </p>
<p>Also known as The (late) Mandatory Christmas Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry & Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, let's discuss the elephant in the room. I know, I know, this Christmas fic is a day late and it is terribly rushed. But I digress. I hope you all enjoy. A new chapter for Campus will be posted shortly.

A year ago, if someone had asked Harry what he was most thankful for, he probably would’ve said his family, or maybe even his cat waiting for him back at home. And those were just things Harry was always thankful for, even today. But now... Now if someone asked him that question, the answer would be spilling out of his mouth before the person finished asking...

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry breathes, swinging open the door of his dorm room to see Louis’ smiling face. He quickly pulls Louis into the room, pressing kisses all over Louis’ face as Louis shuts the door.

Harry’s roommates had left earlier in the week, already finished with classes before Christmas break, and Harry was allowed to stay in his dorm until Sunday, so obviously he was going to take the opportunity to have some alone time with Louis. He had spent his entire day cleaning the place, making sure it was spotless and not so obvious that three boys shared the place. He’s just about ready to apologize for the state of the dorm before Louis’ wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and pulls him into a wet-lipped kiss. So Harry really can’t do anything except wind his arms around Louis’ neck to pull him even closer. 

They pull apart, breathless. Harry watches Louis watch him with this soft look in his eyes, a subtle smile on his face as his hands rub along Harry’s sides. Harry can’t handle the heat of his gaze and wraps his arms around Louis’ neck even tighter, nuzzling his face into the crook of Louis’ shoulder, feeling his cheeks heat with a blush when Louis chuckles at him, holding him tight. 

He still hasn’t gotten used to the way that Louis looks at him; isn’t really familiar to the idea of someone finding him worthy of heated looks like that. It’s not like Harry hasn’t had a boyfriend before, sure he has, it’s just different with Louis. Maybe because this time it feels more than just a month-long fling with some friction beneath the sheets. It feels like something more than that...but still with some of that friction...maybe a lot. 

“Babe,” Louis says, pulling Harry from his thoughts. “Aren’t you going to show me around the place?”

His voice is kind, yet teasing. Like he just heard all of the thoughts running through Harry’s head. Harry pulls away from him then, pressing a cold hand against his heated cheek.

“Yeah,” he says, “yeah, sure, sorry. Um...it’s not much, really.” He gestures an arm around the room, the three beds, dressers, and desks all artfully placed in the room so a good deal of the floor is empty, giving the room a bigger feel. Harry watches as Louis takes in the room, the smile still on his face, and his icy blue eyes flitting around. 

“It’s nice,” Louis nods, titling his head to the side. “Is this bed yours?” He takes off his backpack and heads over to the bed on the far right, pressed up against the wall, huge glittery ‘HS’ letters hung up above the bed.

“No, why would you think that?” Harry attempts to keep a straight face, to play along with his own joke, but he ruins it when he snorts and starts giggling.

Louis turns to face him, a grin on his face as Harry laughs. “You’re so lame, oh my god.”

Harry immediately stops laughing, a pout forming on his face. “Heeeyyy,” he protests, arms crossed over his chest. 

“I’m only kidding, Haz.”

Harry still stomps his foot a little, perturbed from being called lame. Sure, he’s lame, but that doesn’t mean his boyfriend has to point it out. _Oh my god, he has a boyfriend._ He shakes his head, pushing the thought away. It’s been almost a month and he still isn’t used to it. He glances over to his bed, spotting Louis’ lying back against the pillows, arms crossed behind his head. Harry’s pretty sure his heart is beating faster than ever.

“Are you going to join me, or are you going to pout all night?”

Harry glares at him, knowing Louis is using his sexiness against him. Because, really, he just looks so sexy laid out like that; the long line of his body silhouetted by the fluffy white comforter, the bulge of his biceps even more prominent from the way his arms are bent, and – more importantly – the subtle bulge in the crotch of his jeans that catches Harry’s eye. Louis quirks a brow at him knowingly, before he arches his body against the bed probably trying to get more comfortable, but it just leaves his shirt ridden up against the tanned and toned planes of his abdomen, and Harry can’t really control his legs as they take him over to his bed. 

He crawls up from the foot of the bed, attempting to be sexy as he sways his hips more than necessary and bites his lip when Louis’ eyes travel from his backside to his face. Harry props himself up on an elbow next to Louis, his chest pressing against Louis’ side and a leg thrown over Louis’ thighs. 

“Missed you,” he murmurs, rubbing a hand across Louis’ chest and ducking down to his his clothed shoulder. 

“Missed you, too,” Louis smiles, removing a hand from behind his head to brush his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Pretty sure your hair has gotten longer since the last time I saw you. Whenever we Skype you usually have it up in a bun. Lovely, pretty curls.”

Harry blushes, mumbling a _thank you_ and pecking a kiss to Louis’ shoulder again.

“Up here, babe,” Louis coaxes, tilting his head back slightly. 

Harry immediately obliges, shuffling up a bit so he can reach Louis’ mouth, sucking a kiss to his lower lip. Louis utilizes the hand in Harry’s hair as leverage, guiding Harry’s head where he wants it to he can bite at Harry’s lower lip, pulling back with the plush skin pinched between his teeth. Harry mewls, loving how rough Louis always is with him. It makes a shiver run down his spine and his cock lurches in his pants. 

“ _Lou..._ ,” Harry whispers, head falling to the side as Louis’ mouth attacks his neck, sucking a heavy mark right beneath his ear. “I need...I—”

“Shh, baby,” Louis coos. “It’s okay, I got you.”

Harry feels suddenly overwhelmed, just having Louis so close to him again, and being able to reach out and touch the real thing, not just a pixelated display. Tears begin to prick at his eyes as Louis’ hands roam over his body, his mouth still hot and wet on his neck and chest. He follows easily when Louis rolls them over, Harry’s head settling softly against the pillows.

“I just...” Harry chokes out, “I missed you so much.”

He feels Louis smile against his hip where he’s tugged up Harry’s shirt, so Harry lifts up to pull it off over his head. He settles back down, shivering when Louis’ mouth immediately attaches to his stomach, sucking a mark right beside his navel. 

“I know, babe,” Louis says, settling on his knees and fitting his hands beneath the waistband of Harry’s joggers. “Let’s get you out of these, hm?” He quirks a brow suggestively, and Harry can’t lift his hips of any quicker, allowing Louis to remove him of his joggers. It’s not until he hears Louis’ stuttered breath that he remembers the underwear he put on after his shower this morning. 

He’s quick to press his thighs together, his hands flying to cover his crotch where his erection is straining against the material of his panties. [They’re](https://dm.victoriassecret.com/product/404x539/V456082_OF_F.jpg) a pair of red-striped cotton panties with a band of black lace around the waistband. There are also little black bows decorated on the soft cotton. Harry just thought they were cute and quite fitting for Christmas. But now he’s feeling a little embarrassed as Louis just stares openly at them, his lips parted and a hand gripping at Harry’s ankle as he pulls his leg to rest it down against the bed. 

“I can just take them off,” Harry offers, biting his lip.

Louis just shakes his head, lowering himself down onto his stomach between Harry’s legs, spreading his thighs further apart. He places both of his hands on the outsides of Harry’s thighs, smoothing them up the soft skin to grip at his hips. “I love them,” he murmurs, ducking his head to nuzzle his nose into the cleft where Harry’s thigh meets his groin. He breathes in deeply, his mouth pressing against Harry’s pantie-covered balls. 

Harry mewls at the overwhelming sensations, his hands moving on their own to tangle into Louis’ hair, tugging at the roots when Louis licks a broad stripe up the side of Harry’s cock. 

“You look so hot, baby,” Louis breathes, looking up at Harry. “You’re my present, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Harry cranes his neck to look down at him, nodding shakily but eagerly. His breath hitches when he catches sight of Louis’ darkened eyes and the sheen of sweat building around his temples. He looks so worked up already, and they’ve hardly even done anything. _Christ_. Harry mewls, his cock twitching against his stomach; he can feel precome smearing against his skin. 

“Kiss me,” he begs, the hands in Louis’ hair tugging to pull him up. 

Louis smirks at him, lifting up to his hands and knees and crawling up Harry’s body, still fully clothed. It just feels to _dirty_ ; Harry only dressed in a pair of revealing panties and Louis still wearing all of his clothes. Harry pulls Louis down to lie on top of him, needing to feel the scratch of Louis’ clothing on his bare skin as Louis presses their lips together, chuckling softly into Harry’s mouth. 

“Gonna make you feel good, okay, baby?”

Harry nods dumbly, watching with lust-heavy eyes as Louis crawls back down his body to lie between his legs again. He spreads his legs even more, eagerly. Louis’ presses his hands against the backs of Harry’s thighs, guiding them up toward Harry’s chest. Harry wraps an arm around the backs of his knees to keep his legs bent, allowing Louis better access. In this position, Harry can feel the subtle feeling of the cool air seeping through the thin fabric of his panties, make his hole clench around nothing. He throws his head back at the feeling, reveling in Louis’ hands rubbing along his thighs as he kisses along the hems of Harry’s panties. 

It’s in a flurry of a second that Louis hooks a thumb into the crotch of Harry’s panties and tugs them aside, pressing wet kisses to Harry’s hole. Harry cries out at the feeling; having not felt it in such a long time he hadn’t really realized how much he had been missing and craving the sensation. 

His cry of pleasure must make Louis more confident, because suddenly he’s kissing and licking at Harry’s hole like he’s never tasted anything better in his entire life. It’s making Harry feel light-headed and his throat is raw from the way he’s continuously moaning and crying out. 

“Oh... Lou!” He cries when Louis’ tongue presses into his hole. His arm falls away from holding his legs up, causing them to settle around Louis’ head, his thighs pressing against Louis’ ears. 

He begins rutting back against Louis’ tongue, chasing the fantastic sensation as it twirls against his rim. He can feel his high getting closer and closer; his cock red and throbbing against his stomach, the head of it peeking out from the black waistband. 

“I need—I need to come. _Please_ , Lou.”

One of Louis’ hands travels up his side, his warm palm gripping at the chub of his hip. Harry presses a hand against Louis’, his hips working back even faster now, he almost feels sorry for most likely suffocating Louis, but it feels so amazing he might pass out. 

There’s a burst of bright light behind his eye lids as he comes, the tip of one of Louis’ fingers pressing into his hole along with his tongue. He gasps out a wet moan, startled from the intrusion. His hips thrust of sporadically, come spurting out onto his stomach; some of it pooling into his belly button. 

He collapses, boneless, against the mattress. His thighs are trembling with aftershocks of pleasure. He watches his hooded eyes and a heaving chest as Louis crawls up towards him, stopping momentarily to press his lips around Harry’s belly button and sucks his come out of it. Harry groans tiredly, turned on by Louis, but not quite ready to get hard again. 

Louis kisses him wetly on the mouth, their tongues sliding together so Louis can pass over his come. Harry feels Louis’ still-hard cock pressing into his stomach. He opens his mouth to offer getting him off, but Louis beats him to it.

“Want you to suck me, baby. Want your pretty lips around me.”

Harry nods eagerly, eyes fluttering shut when Louis presses a thumb to his lower lip then slipping it into his mouth. Harry sucks weakly, twirling his tongue around the tip, making Louis groan and pull his hand away.

“Where do you want me?” Harry asks, shifting around so he can prop himself up on his elbows, but Louis is quick to press him back into the bed.

“Just stay there, babe. I’ll do all the work.” Louis smirks, climbing over so he can straddle Harry’s chest, hands quick to unzip his jeans and get his leaking cock out. 

Harry whines at the sight, suddenly overcome with the need to get his mouth on him. He presses his hands against Louis’ clothed ass, giving it a firm squeeze and urging him forward. Louis obliges, thrusting smoothly into Harry’s open mouth. Harry closes his lips around him tightly, give him a strong suck as he teases his tongue around the head. Louis quickly begins thrusting his hips in and out, his breaths leaving him even faster. 

“Not gonna last,” he chokes out, hands braced above Harry’s head as he chases his peak. 

Harry gags slightly, but encourages Louis with his hands on his ass to come in his mouth. Louis groans, deep in his chest, before he’s coming down Harry’s throat. He pulls himself from Harry’s mouth and tucks himself back into his boxers. He moves to lie beside Harry, but he must forget how small the bed is because he’s suddenly dropping off the side of the bed and landing on the floor with a shout. 

Harry scrambles to look over the edge of the mattress, finding Louis lying sprawled out on his back, jeans still unzipped. 

“Are you okay, Lou?” Harry asks around a giggle, Louis glaring up at him.

“Oh, yeah. Perfectly fine. Just, you know, thought the floor might be more comfortable.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Get up here,” he says, offering a hand down to help Louis up.

Louis accepts his hand and crawls back into bed.

“I need to shower,” Harry mumbles, awkwardly adjusting the sticky waistband of his panties. 

“Mmm,” Louis groans. “Love those on you, though.” He teases a finger along the waistband, inching around towards the curve of Harry’s ass. 

“I have different pairs I can put on,” Harry says quietly, chewing on his lip as he gets off the bed, looking at Louis through heavy lashes. “But you’ll only get to see them if you come help me wash my hair.” He twirls around teasingly, giving Louis a great view of how the panties are cut to show off his plump cheeks.

Louis is out of the bed within a millisecond, scooping Harry up into his arms, growling as he presses his face into Harry’s neck. 

“Stop being so sexy,” he growls. “You make me want to do R-rated things to you all the time.”

Harry giggles and flounces away from him and toward the bathroom. “How about we go try out one of those things in the shower?” he offers, watching Louis over his shoulder. 

Harry squeals as Louis chases after him. Needless to say, they waste way too much water in the shower.


End file.
